


It's All Your Fault

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: As usual, it's Jack's fault.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	It's All Your Fault

“It’s all your fault,” she grumbles before another wave of nausea hits her, head buried in the toilet bowl.

He sits by her side and rubs her back in soothing circles. He already has experience in that field.

When the urge to gag subsides, she straightens and moves over to the sink. He steadies her while she splashes cold water into her face and dries herself off.

Their eyes meet in the mirror.

Nuzzling her hair, he admits, “I’m sorry for many things, but not this time.” He grins while his fingers caress the barely visible swell of her abdomen.


End file.
